


Out Of The Darkness

by WonderstruckSwan



Series: Captain Swan Cygnet Believer [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan as parents, Cygnet Believer, Gen, Henry is a good big brotha, Sibling Love, Sleeping Curse, Swan-Jones Family, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: While out with Henry, Maia collapses with no explanation. Henry saves her in the most unexpected way.





	Out Of The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know now that the CS kid is called Hope and all that but.... for this series I am sticking with my own version of events. If you want, you can pretend her name is Hope Maia but she prefers to go by Maia.

“Henry?” Maia asked in a small voice; her hand clutching the table as if for dear life and her face turning a few shades paler. She blinked rapidly, like she was trying to keep herself awake. Henry was at her side immediately, one hand on her back and the other under her arm to steady her. He grew more concerned when he saw she was shaking, big brother instincts kicking into overdrive. “I don’t feel good.”

“Okay, okay,” he said softly. He helped her down from her seat at the ice cream parlour and she almost collapsed into him. She seemed to be struggling to focus on him as well, which wasn’t good. “How are you feeling exactly.”

“Dizzy,” she answered. “And my chest hurts.” Her hand tightened on his arm, her nails digging into his jacket. “I don’t think I’m going to puke, though.”

“Okay,” he sighed, and ran his hand over her hair to comfort her. “I’m going to get you home, okay Cygnet?”

Maia’s breaths started coming in quick, rapid gasps, her face contorted with discomfort. She moaned softly but painfully and the grip on Henry’s arms grew even tighter. Henry brushed her hair off her cheek and took in a sharp breath when he felt how cold her skin was.

Then her knees gave out and her head hit his chest as she fell. Henry lay her down on the floor of the shop, cradling her head with his hand. He felt her neck desperately for a pulse and muttered a quick “thank god” when he found one, however faint it was.

“Maia?” he whispered, patting her icy cheek. “Hey, Maia, it’s me, it’s Henry. Come on kid, wake up.” Nothing. Absolutely nothing. One swift glance at the counter made him see the girl who worked there was already calling an ambulance, her eyes wide in terror as she looked at his unconscious little sister. “Come on, Cygnet, come back.”

He kept trying to wake her until the ambulance arrived. He climbed in behind her without so much as a glance at the paramedics, who were checking her blood pressure and vitals and breathing. He barely noticed the girl passing the ice cream from the table to the paramedic, telling him it was the last thing Maia had eaten before she passed out. He found himself just aware enough to give a vague explanation of what had happened, how he took her out for ice cream to celebrate the end of the school year, how she had started to feel sick and passed out shortly after.

The sight of his baby sister, lying still in a hospital bed, skin as white as the sheets she lay on, chest barely rising and falling, nearly made Henry himself want to collapse. Instead he sunk into the chair beside her bed after being assured his mother and Hook were being contacted. He thought briefly how lucky it was that they were the law enforcement; they’d break every speed limit just to get here.

“You could just wake up now and save them all the trouble,” he whispered, stroking her hair off her forehead, winding a lock around his fingers. Bright red, making her stand out in a crowd. He used his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. “M, I don’t know if you can hear me…. Doctor Whale doesn’t even know if you can hear me and he’s meant to be the damn doctor in this town, but you’re going to be okay. You’ll be back up and sitting in your tree house and playing lacrosse in no time.” He took his hand out of her hair and ran it down her arm, entwining their fingers. “Nothing’s ever going to hurt you. Not with your big brother around to protect you.” Still nothing. Nothing but the silence and the beeping of her heart monitor, a source of comfort to Henry. “Damn it, Maia.” Tears spilled over his cheeks. “Just come back to me.”

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. It was meant to be a simple gesture, something to show her he loved her.

Until he felt something fly past him, until he was sure he saw a rainbow fly past him.

Until she opened her eyes with a gasp.

“Henry?” she asked weakly, panting slightly. Wordlessly, he helped her sit up, keeping his hand on her back for support. “What happened?”

“You tell me,” he replied. “You passed out in the ice cream place.” She frowned, her hand squeezing Henry’s. “You okay?”

“I was in this room,” she mumbled. “This really dark room and I couldn’t find a way out, there were no doors and windows and I couldn’t see anything-”

“Sleeping curse,” Henry interrupted. He almost felt the heat on his own skin from his experiences in the Netherworld. “Maia, you were under a sleeping curse.”

“Wait…. Like the one grandma was under? And you were?” A million questions were racing through her mind. “But who would do that? And why me?”

Before she could answer, the door swung open, and their breathless, slightly terrified, half relieved parents burst into the room.

“Maia!” Emma gasped. Killian ran to her side, placing his hand on her back and rubbing gently. “We came as soon as we heard, what happened?”

Henry and Maia shared a look, a silent communication, before she nodded.

“Um, I think she was under a sleeping curse,” Henry whispered. Emma grabbed Killian’s shoulder for support. “She just collapsed after eating her ice cream, and she was talking about that room that I was in when I was under one.”

“It was unpleasant,” Maia deadpanned, hoping to inject a small amount of levity into the room. “But now there’s the question of who would want to do this.” Emma and Killian exchanged a look, no more than a few seconds, but for them it was a full conversation.

“That can wait for a while, Maia,” Killian said. “Right now, we’ll just focus on when you’re getting out of here.”

“And we should get Zelena or Regina to test that ice cream for a sleeping curse in it,” Emma pointed out. “Or Maleficent, since she’s the resident expert. I’ll go talk to Whale, meanwhile, Henry, you want to see if you can get some food, real, safe, non-magical food for your sister?” Henry nodded and pressed another kiss to Maia’s head before following his mother out the door, just hearing Hook telling him to bring jell-o.

“Kid,” Emma said, stopping him in the hallway, smiling. “You woke her, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, playing that scene back in his mind. True Love’s Kiss. He woke his sister with True Love’s Kiss. What he shared with his sister was True Love. True. Freaking. Love. “Yeah, I did.” Emma laughed and frankly he couldn’t blame her. This whole “living a fairytale” thing was always going to be ridiculous to her, no matter how many years she spent in Storybrooke.

“I always wanted you two to have a relationship,” she said, turning to look through the window at Maia, who was playing some sort of paper game with her dad (probably hangman since she liked to challenge Killian’s superior vocabulary). “I never thought it would be like this.”

“I know,” Henry muttered.

“Come on. Let’s get your sister out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you liked they feed my ego.  
> Also feel free to leave suggestions of what to do with this little family next and what relationships you'd like to see and I'll try to get somethign done.


End file.
